Cold
by oreo69not96
Summary: --"I think I enjoy this too much. The fact that I can take lives and no one can take mine"
1. Meet Hermione Granger

**_Chapter 1_**  
  
_Disclaimer: Well I'm wrapping Oreo and I'm here to say that that if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way!  
_

_This verion of Hermione is not like any of my friend. I just love vampires.And by th way it is actually spelt** vampyre**. Just letting you know!_

_  
**Okie Dokie Let's fic it!**_

* * *

Hermione had turned 17 and was living on her own the summer before 7th year.  
  
She had gone through the biggest change that summer. Her hair had turned black, her lips became pink and fuller, her nails had become longer, she had he waist had shrunken yet her chest grew, and she became deathly pale.  
  
A change so big had come from 2 scares on her neck. 2 scars that once were bleeding when they were made. But no blood was spilt onto the ground, it had all been lapped up by her once boyfriend Blaise Zabini.  
  
Yes he was a vampire and now she was too. But it suited her. She liked the mysterious look it had given her. She liked the way only she could take her life, and how she would be this beautiful forever.  
  
She walked down the streets on London making her way toward the train station.  
  
She put her trunk onto a trolley and pushed it through the barrier. After loading her things onto the train she got on looking for Blaise. _**(Just because they aren't dating doesn't mean that they can't hang out. Vampires stick together)  
**_  
When she found him he had some girl in there with a v neck shirt on. He used his ring to scrap her skin making her bleed. He then lapped it all up.  
  
"Hello Blaise" He looked up at Hermione. The girl snapped out of her trance a covered herself running out of the compartment.  
  
"Hermione, thanks for interrupting breakfast"  
  
"Blaise you know you should do that to mortals at school. They might begin to catch on."  
  
"Like you did?"  
  
"That was not nice Blaise."  
  
**_(A/N: If you are wondering what that meant, Hermione found out he was a vampire all to late Blaise, like all vampires, puts others into a trance with hypnotizing eyes massages go into the persons head saying to stay calm. Blaise did that to Hermione. But unfortunately he almost killed her and had no choice but to give her a taste of his blood, making her body die and her become a vampire.)_**  
  
"Sorry, so love how was you're summer?"  
  
"Fine I moved out of my parents' home."  
  
"Are you ever going to come to the coven with me?"  
  
"Blaise you know I can't stay there. I am still fighting for the light side"  
  
"And they are fighting with your kind. If you don't chose us they'll soon find out what you are. They might kill you like they do the rest of us."  
  
"Blaise let's no get into this."  
  
"They are killing innocent vampires and you can't say that doesn't upset you."  
  
"Oh Blaise you know it does. But..."  
  
_Knock, Knock  
_  
Draco Malfoy walked into the compartment.  
  
"Hello Blaise, and...Mia"  
  
**_(A/N: Yes even Draco is on the good side now)_**  
  
"Hello Draco" she smiled seductively at him.  
  
"Oh I can't eat but you can"  
  
"I didn't pick a random person like you did. I picked Draco because he knows and he won't mind"  
  
Draco began to laugh.  
  
"You 2 are like and old married couple"  
  
Hermione looked back at Draco. Her eyes turned dark green and she began to talk to him in his head.  
  
'Hello Draco, why don't you sit down and we can have fun.'  
  
He sat on the seat.  
  
"Hey Blaise you mind leaving for a while." She said to him  
  
"Fine I'll be in the next compartment over." He left and Hermione locked the door.  
  
'This is going to be fun Draco' she sat over him straddling him. He leant up kissing her. She kissed him back eagerly. As the kiss got more heated she made her way to is neck.  
  
Slowly he bit him. The blood flowed out and she began to suck it all. She knew she could do this for long. Draco was an important person to her she did not want to kill him. After 45 seconds she stopped and licked over his wound making the bleeding stop.  
  
She looked at him again and he snapped out of the trance.  
  
"Hello Draco"  
  
"Hello Mia" He kissed her fully on the lips. But she stopped.  
  
"Draco my fangs haven't shrunken yet I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Okay, we should let Blaise back in"  
  
Hermione got up and unlocked the door. She went over to the next compartment. Blaise was in there with a group of giggling girls, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, and Mandy.  
  
"Blaise" Hermione said simply. H looked up and the girls began to stare daggers at her. She merely gave them a blank expression and looked back at Blaise. He stood up and came with her.  
  
"Blaise even I have doubts that you could get that many girls at once."  
  
"Did you and Draco have fun?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I know about you 2 you know"  
  
"What do you mean?" she said making innocent eyes at him  
  
"Don't try to fool me. You can't be with a mortal."  
  
"Blaise let me live my life"  
  
"I do" he kissed her lightly on the lips and walked into the compartment. She followed him in sitting at his side.  
  
They rode up to the castle in silence.  
  
When they go there Draco and Hermione had to ride in the head carriage together while Blaise Rode with the girl he was with before.  
  
After sitting for a while the carriage began to move.  
  
"My fangs are normal again"  
  
"Good"  
  
She climbed over again and once again straddled him. She kissed with all that she had. She let her tongue explore his mouth. His hands began to explore is body. One hand on her thigh the other was under her shirt.  
  
They continued this until the carriage stopped in front of the castle.  
  
Disappointed, Hermione climbed off of him and they got out the carriage then went up into the castle.

* * *

**_This is where I leave you  
  
I hope you all liked this  
  
You know what to do leave a review_**. 


	2. The streets of England

**_Chapter 2_**  
  
_Disclaimer: Well I'm wrapping Oreo and I'm here to say that that if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way!  
_  
_**I thought I would just take the time to explain what vampires are in my fic. Vampires are immortals that can never die unless the take their own lives. The do live mostly off of blood, not needing much food or water. They can walk in the light as regular humans and can defy the laws of gravity. Not flying but if you have ever seen Queen of the Damned you know what I mean. Their eyes glow when they have a lot of emotion. (Also from the Queen of the Damned) When their bodies die they become as fit and attractive as they could possibly be. And if they are injured they heal in a matter of minutes. If anyone has any questions ask me in a review.**  
_  
**_Okie Dokie Let's fic it!_**

* * *

Hermione and Draco separated to their own tables when they reached the great hall. Hermione took her regular seat between Harry and Ron.  
  
Once the sorting was over there were 12 Slytherin, 13Ravenclaw, 11 Hufflepuff, and 12 Gryffindor.  
  
"Welcome to anther year at Hogwarts. This year our head boy is Draco Malfoy and our Head Girl is Hermione Granger" They stood and applaud erupted. "Now tuck in"  
  
The feast began and Hermione was disgusted with how much food Ron ate.  
  
"Oy, Hermione why aren't you eating?" Ron asked because for a brief moment he didn't have food in his mouth. He pointed at her plate which was still completely clean.  
  
Harry looked up at her awaiting her answer.  
  
"She is trying to starve herself so she can stay skinny. Why else would she have Blaise and Draco fawning over her?"  
  
"Shut up Patil I eat just plenty." Hermione stood and left the Great Hall fuming.  
  
She went up to the head dormitories and straight to her room. She lay on her bed, trying to calm down and relax.  
  
Draco came in after a few more minutes.  
  
"Hermione are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, just frustrated. I hate all those bitches that just look for a reason to start something with me."  
  
"You know they're just jealous. You are friends with Blaise and have the most attractive man at Hogwarts." He said cockily.  
  
He sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"Very sure of yourself"  
  
"Yeah, but you know all those girls would still be so keen on bothering you because the prettiest witch to grace Hogwarts."  
  
She smiled and leaned over and kissed him. He pulled her on tops of him to deepen the kiss. Her tongue made its way into her mouth caressing his softly. Her hands slowly made their way down to his pants and she was about to unbuckle his pants when he suddenly stopped.  
  
Draco pushed her hands away and slid from under her.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked confused.  
  
"I can't do that"  
  
"Why, we've done it before?"  
  
"I can't do that anymore. I just can't."  
  
"Why not? Tell me why you can't."  
  
"Hermione it's complicated"  
  
"Is it_ someone_ else? Did something happen that I don't know about?"  
  
"No I found out something this summer that you should know about before we do that anymore..." He trailed off causing Hermione to worry even more  
  
"What is it? Please tell me Draco"  
  
"I am part veela. And if we were to do anything intimate you'll become my mate. That would last for the rest of our lives."  
  
"I want to, god I love you and would love to spend the rest of my..."She stopped.  
  
"You'll out live me. You won't even age."  
  
"I could turn you." she suggested knowing his answer  
  
"You know I can't. And we can't be intimate anymore"  
  
"It's okay, we don't have to be."  
  
She kissed him once more lightly on the lips and he left the room. Leaving Hermione in sad tears.  
  
'Is this life really that great if I can't be with the one I want? I need to find Blaise'  
  
Hermione left the dormitory and headed down to the dungeons. She ran into a dead end or so it would seem. She ran her hand down the wall and a door knob appeared. She turned it and went into the cold common room.  
  
A few 6th year guys were sitting around one girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and pug nose. _(A/N: sound familiar)  
_  
"Lila where's Blaise?"  
  
"Why do you want to know mudblood?"  
  
Hermione's eyes glinted with malice.  
  
'Blaise' she called out to seductively knowing that would be the fast way to get to him, if Lila was going to be a bitch like her sister.  
  
**_(A/N: Lila Parkinson-Pansy Parkinson)_**  
  
Less than a minute later Blaise appeared at her side.  
  
"We need to talk" She glared at Lila one more time before leading Blaise up to the 7th year dormitories.  
  
She went into the boys dormitories and sat on his bed. He closed the hangings and put a silencing spell on it.  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"So he told you about being a veela then?"  
  
"You knew and you didn't tell me."  
  
"Draco told me not to. That is why I told you not to get involved with a mortal."  
  
"How long has he known?"  
  
"Since he came to Hogwarts."  
  
"He just played with my emotions making me think I could actually be with him. It needs to end." She said to herself.  
  
'Night Blaise.' She opened the hanging and walked out. She received calls and whistles from the guys that were in the room as she left.  
  
She walked back down to the common room and Lila, who had taken after her slut sister, she was making out with one of the guys while they all sat there groping her.  
  
'Disgusting' she thought to herself as she walked out.  
  
Hermione walked back to the common room and found Draco sitting on the on the couch.  
  
"Where were you?" he got up and walked towards her.  
  
"That's not important" her began to glow red with anger.  
  
He backed away.  
  
I see hell in your eyes Taken in by surprise  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
"You, you've known you were a veela since you came to Hogwarts. You played with my emotions."  
  
"I didn't know that this would happen."  
  
I see hell in your eyes Taking me by surprise  
  
"You're lying. I think Blaise is right. I shouldn't be with a mortal. We shouldn't be together anymore."  
  
She went up to her room and stripped of her clothing. Then redressed into a fishnet shirt, leather/PVC pants and a leather corset. _(A/N: I know this is the cliché/poseur vampire look but it'll fit in. Besides she can't really put on a gown to go.)  
_  
She opened her window and climbed out to the balcony.  
  
'Blaise' she called once more. He again appeared at her side.  
  
'Where are we off to?'  
  
'Hunting' she replied simply  
  
She jumped off the balcony and flew _(read above for description_) out. Blaise followed her.  
  
They made their way to the streets of England.

* * *

**_This is where I leave you  
  
There might be some gore next chapter  
  
You know what to do leave a review.  
  
Those lyrics were from a song on the Queen of the Damned soundtrack They fit in for that part._**


	3. The virus of life

**_Chapter 3_**  
  
_Disclaimer: Well I'm wrapping Oreo and I'm here to say that that if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way!  
  
Things get dark and gory here. Lots of killing will happen to innocent muggles. Just the way it should be though...  
  
Okie Dokie Let's fic it!_

* * *

Hermione landed and Blaise followed, they began to walk down the dark alley.  
  
'Why the sudden hunger?' Blaise asked her silently  
  
'I get hungry after a break up. I killed 3 people after you.'  
  
'I'm flattered'  
  
They reached the end and saw people walking down the streets coming from and going to clubs.  
  
Hermione spotted a guy of about 18 or so with chest-nut brown hair and a tall build.  
  
'I found one' she stated  
  
'Don't kill him'  
  
'But that takes out all the fun' she pouted  
  
'We don't need anymore deaths caused by neck trauma on our hands'  
  
'Fine' she gave in and made her way over to the man.  
  
"Hello there"  
  
"Hi...do I know you?"  
  
"If you did would you have to ask?"  
  
"No, I guess not" he said as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed  
  
"You are just too cute"  
  
"Why I do believe that you are flirting with me" He said in a courtly manner  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Hello there. Would you like to have some fun?' She said into his head  
  
He nodded sucked into a trance.  
  
'Follow me' she grabbed a hold of his hand and led him into another alley. Once they were down far enough she pushed him up against the wall. Not wasting anytime she kissed him with no emotion at all and then moved to his neck.  
  
Not caring if she was in the right spot she bit down and began to suck his blood. She continued this for about a minute before she stopped licking over the wound, cleaned her mouth and began to walk down the alley again.  
  
Blaise had already followed her example and was leading a blonde girl down an alley.  
  
'Time for damsel in distress' she thought to herself before sitting down on a curb.  
  
She sat there looking around nervously and waited for a man to show up.  
  
About 3 minutes later a guy with dirty blonde hair showed up. He looked to be about 21 and stood tall and muscular.  
  
**_I can see you but you can't see me  
  
I could touch you and you wouldn't even feel me  
_**  
"Miss, are you lost?"  
  
"Yes my friends and I went to a club and I lost her on the way out." Hermione lied impressing even herself.  
  
"Well would you like me to help you find her?"  
  
"That and a few other things..." she left the sentence unfinished to let his mind wander.  
  
_**Wait a second and you'll settle down  
  
I'm just waiting til you really let your guard down**_  
  
She stood and he smiled as she began to walk down another alley. He followed her down to the darkest part of the alley.  
  
**_You're relaxed you're sublime you're amazing  
  
You don't even know the danger you're facing_**  
  
'Stay calm, and don't talk. You might even like it'  
  
**_If I'm quiet I'll slide up right behind you  
  
And if you hear me I'll enjoy trying to find you_**  
  
She kissed him once on the lips then moved to his neck piercing into it. She watched it flow for a few seconds then began to lap up the blood.  
  
**_I've been with you all day  
  
I'm trying to stay calm  
  
I'm inpatient and it's really hard to breathe  
  
I'm going to empty you and fill you in with me_**  
  
She took longer on this man. 2 minutes into him Blaise showed up. She looked up at him and her eyes were glowing red with bloodlust.  
  
"Hermione stop" this caused the man to break free of his trance but Hermione had a firm grip on him and didn't let go, he just struggled more.  
  
**_Just keep the violence down  
  
That's it don't make a sound  
  
Oh god I'm feeling it  
  
It reaching fever pitch_**  
  
Finally he stopped fighting and Hermione left his body limp on the ground. He was pale and all of his veins were showing through his skin. He began to shake as if he were having a fit.  
  
**_My skin is caving in  
  
My heart is driving out  
_**  
She lent down and licked over his wounds cause the bleeding to stop.  
  
**_No mercy, no remorse_**  
  
She stood and flew of into the night headed for Hogwarts.  
  
**_Let nature take its course_**  
  
Blaise flew after her and arrived in her room a moment after her.  
  
**_This is inside us, the crisis, the knife  
  
This is the virus, the virus of life  
_**  
"Hermione you killed him. People will get suspicious of us"  
  
"I licked the wound it will heal and will look as if he had heart failure"  
  
"I said no killing"  
  
"Blaise we live forever. Let's live for today not tomorrow."  
  
"Hermione your break up with Draco is going to your head you need rest"  
  
"I'm fine. If I live forever I'll live everyday to the fullest, all my enjoyment like this..."  
  
She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips fully. Her tongue slid into his mouth and massaged his tongue.  
  
"Mmm you taste of blood" she whispered  
  
"You do too" he responded  
  
Hermione kissed him again slower this time. They kissed for about 5 minutes before Hermione said...  
  
"Blaise you need to get out of here. Classes start tomorrow. I'll see you at breakfast."  
  
She walked him down to door and kissed him once more.  
  
He left walking quickly down the halls.  
  
Hermione leaned on the door.  
  
She felt a presence in the room and looked in the direction she felt it coming from.  
  
"Hello Draco"  
  
"Have fun with Blaise?"  
  
"Yeah tons"  
  
**_This is the virus, the virus of life_**  
  
She didn't wait for a response she went up the stairs to her room. She stripped all of her clothes off and went to the bathroom.  
  
Hermione turned the water on and let the tub fill up. She slipped in and began to bathe herself.  
  
After some intense cleansing she stepped out wrapping a towel around her.  
  
She went to her room, put underwear and a tank top on before jumping into bed. She drifted into dreamless sleep.  
  
She awoke the next morning and dressed into her uniform, grabbed her bag and left for the Great Hall.  
  
She got there pretty early and had a few guys come over and hit on her.  
  
When Blaise walked in they made their usual eye contact.  
  
He walked over to her and...

* * *

**_This is where I leave you  
  
Those lyrics are from Slipknot The Virus of Life, didn't they fit in well?  
  
You know what to do leave a review_**


	4. Biting is better

**_Chapter 4_**  
  
_Disclaimer: Well I'm wrapping Oreo and I'm here to say that that if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way!  
  
Hey guys thanx for reading my fic. I hope you all have enjoyed it. I wanted to tell my readers that I might not be able to write for 'Before I Forget' for a while. I worked my way into a corner and now must fight my way out. 'Downfall' on the other hand should be up very soon.  
  
**FracturedFearie**- it is nice to know you like one of my fics. I worked on the emotion thing like you said.  
  
**imogenhm**- Thanx for reading all of my fics.  
  
**felton-luver101**- I love Lestat. And that other guy who played the vampire with blonde curly hair.(btw- his name is Stuart Townsend and he was in League of extraordinary gentlemen)  
  
Thank you all and enjoy...  
  
Okie Dokie Let's fic it!_

* * *

Blaise swept over to her and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Murmurs were heard around the great hall.  
  
'Let's go out by the lake' she said into his mind  
  
'Sure, I don't like all these people watching us anyways'  
  
'Why getting hard?'  
  
'I might be soon, we'll see...'  
  
They gazed at each other before Hermione stood and began to walk out of the great hall. Blaise grabbed her bag and followed her.  
  
They went down by the lake and settled on a patch of short grass.  
  
Hermione, not wanting to waste anytime, pushed Blaise down, leaned over and began to kiss him intensely. Her tongue made its way into his mouth and massaged his with her own. She let Blaise's hands roam from her hips into her shirt. He cupped her breast and she began you suck on his bottom lip.  
  
**BEEP BEEP**  
  
Hermione looked down at her watch.  
  
_8:45_  
  
"Blaise we need to get to class."  
  
"Ruin my fun why don't you?"  
  
She straddled him and lent down, their lips met in another battle.  
  
This time Hermione's hands wandered down. She rubbed his member for a short while.  
  
Suddenly she stopped and got up.  
  
"Let's go this can wait for another time." She grabbed her bag and walked up the trail to the castle.  
  
Blaise and Hermione walked up to the transfiguration classroom. She was about to enter when Blaise stopped her.  
  
"What-?" He cut her of with a final kiss.  
  
He walked in and she was bout to follow when another hand stopped her.  
  
She looked and saw Draco.  
  
"Hermione you're just using Blaise to replace me."  
  
"I love him and I can actually be with him."  
  
"You don't love him like you do me. And you can't be change Blaise. HE is a playboy and likes to flirt with other girls"  
  
"Don't be jealous. Blaise and I are of the same kind. You didn't love me enough to become like me so don't get mad that I'm happy with someone besides you"  
  
She grabbed her hand away from Draco's and went into the class room, sitting next to Harry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing" she replied as Professor McGonagall walked in and class began.  
  
Later at Lunch  
  
'Hermione you need to eat something' Blaise said into her head startling her a little but not letting it show.  
  
She looked up at him. 'I know'  
  
She began to eat the soup in front of her. She finished one bowl before Blaise came over and whisked her away.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"For a walk around the school" He led her down the hallways.  
  
"I hate you for making me eat that disgusting food"  
  
"You know you need to eat still. Even I have to eat"  
  
"I hate the feeling I get when he food hits my stomach though."  
  
"Well then you should eat on a regular basis instead of when I make you"  
  
"Always acting like I'm a child"  
  
"You are a child to me. Not even a year into being an immortal."  
  
"What and you're only 1 and a half."  
  
"I learned a lot in the time. I didn't have someone to tell me all this. I learned on my own thank you very much"  
  
She stopped Blaise and turned him to face her.  
  
"I am not a child" She kissed him fully on the lips.  
  
'I know'  
  
His tongue found its way into her mouth. He let it twist and roll in her mouth.  
  
She moaned into his mouth, rubbing her hands towards his member slowly and tauntingly. He was hard by the time her hands got there. He let her hands slip into is pants, past his boxers and stroked it slowly, rubbing it up and down faster and faster.  
  
Suddenly pulled away from him  
  
"Classes start again soon." She turned and left him there to deal with his problem.  
  
She went to History of Magic and sat down with Harry. Laughing to herself about how she left Blaise.  
  
5 minutes later Draco walked in very flushed, lips swollen, and his hair was messier than usual.  
  
'He was snogging with someone' she thought hurt. A tear silently rolled down her cheek.  
  
Harry looked over to her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I gotta go"  
  
She picked her bag up and left the room in a sprint.  
  
She ran to her room and locked herself in there. She began to cry.  
  
'I just wish I could be with him. Forever, not for a couple of years. But for the rest of my life.' She fell asleep with that thought lingering in her mind.  
  
She awoke to the sound o someone banging on her door.  
  
'Do you want me to get that' Blaise said into he mind. She jumped truly startled.  
  
'How did you get in here?'  
  
'You left the balcony open'  
  
The pounding on the door began again.  
  
Hermione opened the door.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?"  
  
"You missed all of your afternoon classes and I..."  
  
He noticed Blaise sitting on the bed.  
  
"Were you here with him all day?"  
  
"No, he came by when I was asleep to see if I was okay"  
  
"You left as soon as Draco came in. Did he do something?"  
  
"No I'm fine." She grabbed a hold of his hand and led him down to the door. "You need to get back to the tower before they catch you after hours."  
  
"Okay" he kissed her on the fore head "See you tomorrow." He turned and left walking down the hall.  
  
Hermione rushed back upstairs to Blaise closing the door behind her.  
  
"Blaise what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see if you were all right"  
  
"I'm fine. Perfectly fine Blaise. It just stung to see Draco disheveled like that. I just needed to clear my head"  
  
She walked over to him and sat on his lap.  
  
"Is your head clear?"  
  
"No but the thoughts I have now are much better"  
  
'Fuck Blaise senseless, fuck Blaise senseless...'  
  
She kissed him roughly, her tongue slid into his mouth quickly surprising Blaise.  
  
'Anxious are we?'  
  
She removed their shirts. Her hands rubbed his chest softly. She traced every ab and both pecs wanting to memorize his body. His hand went to her skirt ready to unzip it but was surprised when she pierced into his skin.  
  
Hermione sucked on his neck eagerly.  
  
Blaise removed the skirt and slid her bra off. He scratched her breast with his now lengthened fangs and began to suck.  
  
They stood and separated long enough for Hermione to remove his pants. She bit into his stomach right above wear his boxers started and began to suck.  
  
She removed his boxers next. Blaise eyed her panties as he threw her on the bed.  
  
He slid them down her slender legs and separated them. He pushed his had member into her making her gasp and arch her back. He began to pump into her picking up the pace with every thrust.  
  
Hermione bit into Blaise on final time as they both had their release.  
  
Blaise flopped down next to her breathing difficultly. She took a deep breath and stood up putting her clothes back. By the time she was done Blaise was buttoning his shirt up. He put his rob on and left through the window.  
  
'Well off to make my runs with Draco' Hermione thought and left out of her room.

* * *

**_This is where I leave  
  
Isn't vampire sex better than regular smut?  
  
I hope you all enjoyed  
  
You know what to do leave a review_**


	5. Gotta get out of here

**_Chapter 5_**  
  
_Disclaimer: Well I'm rapping Oreo and I'm here to say that that if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way!  
  
**Panther's-Princess**- yes vampires do rock.  
  
**felton-luver101**- I am glad that you like biting...  
  
**PineappleCube**- Very sexy indeed, there will be more where that came from.  
  
**Krymsan-Dragyness**- I am not always on the computer. You are just on my author alert list and I check my email before I get off the computer. It was there so I read it.  
  
**Midge20**- to know when I update just put me on your author alert list and it will go to your email  
  
**zeldarose**-it will all play out for the best in the end...or will it? I really Hate Ron so if I put him in too much I might have to kill him. Harry works in nicely though.  
  
**Sevy**-I update when I have thought of enough to write and the chapter is long enough. Glad you like it...  
  
**SullySullivan**-I'm also glad that you enjoyed. I have thought about writing books with out Harry Potter but I have a short attention-span, really that's what takes me so long to update. I write short stories though...Maybe if I wrote one I should try to make a movie of it. That I could do...  
  
Thank you, for all of your review and enjoy this next chapter.  
  
I would also like to say that this could turn out as a BZ/HG fic or a DM/HG fic I this that that would give it a little more suspense. Instead of just saying who she will end with.  
  
Okie Dokie Let's fic it!   
_

* * *

Hermione walked to Draco door. She paused when she got there. She could hear noises in there.  
  
'Probably snogging with another girl' she thought  
  
Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.  
  
The noise stopped and the door opened suddenly and Draco stood there once again disheveled.  
  
"Yes?" he asked  
  
"We have patrols to make so finish with that little tart you have in there"  
  
"I'm not a tart. You're just jealous that Draco left you." Parvati said walking out of her room.  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't know it was you. I meant slut then. By the way I left Draco."  
  
"Whatever, mudblood"  
  
Draco's face hardened at that comment but he didn't say anything.  
  
Parvati kissed Draco once more before leaving.  
  
"You are just leading her on you know. She is just going to be another girl mad at you for using her" She said as they started their patrolling  
  
"Like you're leading Blaise on, making him think that you will actually be with him forever as you say." He shot back continuing to walk.  
  
Hermione froze right there. Draco stopped and turn towards her.  
  
He looked at her and instantly her hand made contact with his face.  
  
"You said the same to me, that you would love me forever, be with me forever, I was so foolish to believe your words. I do not wish to continue my patrols with you so let us separate now."  
  
She turned away from him and walked down a different corridor.  
  
She now had tears flowing down her beautiful pale face.  
  
'I can't believe that I let him get to me. I know he is using that little whore to get to me but I let him.'  
  
She quickly made her rounds and went back to the tower to take a shower.  
  
Draco wasn't there when she arrived she was grateful for that.  
  
She went into the bathroom and turned the water on. She stripped of all her clothing looked at the person staring back at her in the mirror.  
  
Her hair long and black, she was thin and tall, 5'7 at the time. At the time she was too thin. A few of her ribs were poking through.  
  
'I need to eat more' she thought.  
  
She was pale and had an hour glass figure. Her bust was large and she hated it.  
  
'I can't believe everyone envies me. I am pretty but I am no Akasha.' She sighed  
  
_**(A/N: Akasha mother of all vampyres. She is from Queen of the Damned for all of you who didn't know that. She was the first immortal. And she was the first to begin the trail of vampyres biting and turning people into immortals. She was born in the Egyptian times and was the most beautiful woman of her time. When she was bitten by a bat she became immortal. Her looks remained those if a 19 year old but since all vampyres become more attractive when they change, she was the most beautiful woman to ever live. Like a vampire Cleopatra sort of)**_  
  
Hermione stepped into the shower and began to wash herself.  
  
She spent 10 minutes in the shower before she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body. With one last glance in the mirror she picked up her clothes and went into her room.  
  
She put on underwear and lay in bed staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours before sleep took over her.  
  
She woke up 5 hours later totally refreshed. Glancing at her clock she saw that it was _6:30_.  
  
'I have hours before I have to leave'  
  
She sat up and walked into the bathroom.  
  
She looked in the mirror flashing her teeth. They were all white and perfectly straight. She brushed her teeth enjoying the mint aftertaste.  
  
She washed her face and went back to her room to get dressed.  
  
She put the regular uniform on with a black tank under her shirt.  
  
She pulled her socks on and began searching for her shoes.  
  
'Where did I put them?' she thought to her self.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
She went to answer her door.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"I heard noises in your room and came to see if you were alright."  
  
"I'm fine and as you know I am fully capable take care of myself."  
  
"Sorry for being concerned. You aren't exactly a supreme being you know? You have weakness like the rest of us."  
  
"I am fully aware of that. I just don't let them show. Now does this argument have a point?"  
  
"I told you I came to see if you were alright."  
  
"I'm fine." She continues her search for her shoes. Once she found them and proceeded to put them on.  
  
All the while Draco was still watching her. His breath got caught in his throat as she bent over.  
  
'Her legs are so beautiful and that small waist...' his thought got dirtier by the minute.  
  
'I need to get out of here' he turned and left quickly  
  
Hermione went along to her next morning task: make up.  
  
Hermione was never big on make-up. Before she became a vampire she was not much for girly thing. And after she became on she rarely had the need for any of it. It was more of a do it when you have extra time kind of thing. And today she had extra time.  
  
She put on black eye shadow followed by eyeliner and mascara. They make up made her look even paler but it contrasted well with her skin. She put on natural colored lip gloss that had sheen to it and checked her self in the mirror.  
  
'Perfect' she glanced at the clock again. _7:14.  
_  
'I should head down to breakfast' she grabbed her bag and headed out of the tower.  
  
She walked down to the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
She piled food onto her plate and began to eat. Soon she was joined by Ron and Harry.  
  
"Morning Mione" Ron said piling _(more like pouring in Hermione's opinion)_ food on his plate.  
  
"Good morning Hermione." Harry said "Do you feel better?"  
  
"Yeah loads better. I got a good rest. It was just the repercussions of a bad break up with Draco."  
  
"Malfoy left you?" Ron asked in anger with a mouthful of food.  
  
"Swallow Ron and no I left him." Hermione said disgusted  
  
"Why?" he asked swallowing the food  
  
"He's not available in everyway. And we're not on the same level"  
  
"Yeah he's a bloody git."  
  
"Ron"-  
  
"Well he is letting you get away. You are perfect Hermione. Smart, beautiful, talented, and pretty damn good with your wand I might add."  
  
"Thanks Ron, but its fine. I'm sort of back with Blaise."  
  
"Good for you! I liked him better than Malfoy"  
  
Ron went back to eating.  
  
"Is that why he was in your room last night?"  
  
"No, he really came to see if I was alright."  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
They continued to eat before heading to class.  
  
The day went by pretty uneventful.  
  
At lunch Hermione did her homework, and used her free period walking with Blaise around the grounds.

* * *

**_This is where I leave you  
  
Next chapter will be Friday and Saturday night full of hunting. Might include serious gore.  
  
You know what to do leave a review!_**


	6. Flames of one

_**Chapter 6  
**  
Disclaimer: Well I'm wrapping Oreo and I'm here to say that that if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way!  
  
**Sevy**-Glad you like it and I love yours  
  
**imogenhm**-We all forget things. And I am glad you love it I update for the fans. I was never mad that you didn't review just wondering where you were...  
  
**Krymsan-Dragyness**- I've heard all these different theories and stories about the first vampyres and I just picked the one that came to my mind first...  
  
**Kendal Nate Chursway**-Thank you! It is pretty good isn't it...I love vampyres and lycans myself. Pretty soon I will write a fic for Underworld. Then I'll move to anime.  
  
**valentines-hate**- Cool name. I love gore and violence. Blood is beautiful. Glad you love it.  
  
**SullySullivan**-Movies are good especially when they are about mystical creatures and they don't hold back anything. No censorship, no cutting out gore, violence, death and sex. Hopefully if I take out the HP characters this can be made into a movie...I wish  
  
Thank you, for all of your review and enjoy this next chapter.  
  
I would also like to say that this could turn out as a BZ/HG fic or a DM/HG fic I this that that would give it a little more suspense. Instead of just saying who she will end with.  
  
Okie Dokie Let's fic it!_

* * *

Friday Night:  
  
Hermione walked to her room after dinner. Tonight she was to meet Blaise for another night of hunting.  
  
When she got there she dressed on dark clothing.  
  
Tonight she wore a black PVC skirt and a burgundy corset with black monster boots.  
  
She took the remaining time she had put on dark make up and clear lip gloss.  
  
'Hermione, are you making yourself look good for me' Blaise said into her mind.  
  
'Well I like to be dressed to kill.' She turned and saw the raven-haired man.  
  
He was wearing a crimson long-sleeve button up shirt and black pants.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked her.  
  
She waved her wand over her hair and it pulled itself into tight spiral curls.  
  
"I am now" she walked to her balcony  
  
She looked out to the sky.  
  
Stars were everywhere shining brightly. The moon was full.  
  
She was a flash of flames go by.  
  
"What was that?" Blaise asked.  
  
"I don't know but I will find out"  
  
She jumped of the balcony before Blaise was able to stop her. She flew after the flaming creature.  
  
She followed it for a while the noticed that the flames had stopped but the creature still moved. They had flown to England; Hermione recognized this as the place where she and Blaise had hunted last time. The creature landed and Hermione landed as well.  
  
'What is it?' she thought. 'It can't be a human. But it is not a vampire'  
  
It turned towards her and glared at her. As it began to move towards her Hermione panicked. She let her fangs lengthen and her nails grow sharp like claws. If it wanted a fight it would get one.  
  
It stepped into the light and Hermione finally saw the creature clearly. It had flaming red hair, was pale, and looked to be male. It looked very much human.  
  
"Hermione" it said its eyes closed  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You shouldn't have followed me."  
  
"Who are you?" she asked again.  
  
He opened his eyes, they were grey; Pure silvery grey.  
  
"Draco?" she asked in disbelief "What are you?" Her fangs shortened and her nails go back to normal.  
  
"Veela, tonight is the full moon they day that my fire demon side comes out".  
  
"Your hair..."  
  
"I look like a bloody Weasel. My hair changed to suit the element of fire"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I came to get something. It helps with the change. Fire demons cannot tell friend from enemy when they become a fire demon. I need to hurry. See you at school." He walked past her and down the street.  
  
Hermione began to walk down the alley in the opposite direction that Draco went but stopped suddenly as she heard a whooshing around behind her.  
  
She turned quickly around.  
  
'Relax Hermione it's only me' Blaise told her. 'What was it?'  
  
"Draco" she said in a sad voice. "Come on lets go I'm hungry"  
  
She walked down the alley and stopped in the shadows waiting for someone to walk by.  
  
A few girls walked by and Blaise made towards them before I stopped them.  
  
'Not even you could manage 5 girls at once'  
  
He went back behind her.  
  
There across the street was a guy. He had short Blonde curly hair and didn't look any older than 19. He was very attractive and muscular. The way the moon shone on him made him look like a god.  
  
"God he is sexy" Hermione let slip out.  
  
'Who is?' Blaise asked with a tone of anger.  
  
Hermione didn't answer she just walked towards the man.  
  
She walked across the street towards him.  
  
"Hello" she said  
  
"Hi, do I know you?"  
  
"No my name is Selene" she lied "I saw you from across the street and had to meet you"  
  
"Oh, my name is Ethan. Nice to meet you Selene"  
  
'What are you doing?' Blaise asked her 'Feed, not talk'  
  
'Fine Blaise'  
  
'Hello there would you like to have some fun?'  
  
He nodded sucked into the trance. She led him down an alley and thought it best to get this over with. She looked at him and couldn't help but kiss his soft lips. He reacted. He kissed her back. There tongues intertwined in a fierce fight.  
  
'No you can't do this to Blaise' she thought and looked at him gain. Her eyes were green and looked as if they were swirling.  
  
She bit into his neck. The blood flowed out of the 2 little holes and dripped down his neck. She licked it and began to suck from the 2 holes.  
  
After a minute or so she stopped and licked over the wound. She then left him in search of Blaise. She saw his eyes shining a mauve color in an alley. She walked down the alley.  
  
'Blaise were you watching me?'  
  
His eyes flashed darker.  
  
'Blaise jealousy is not becoming on you...' She wrapped her arms around him and looked into his eyes. He tried to look away but couldn't.  
  
Hermione leant up and kissed him. Her tongue made entry to his mouth and swirled around on his tongue.  
  
She separated from him and walked back down the alley.  
  
'Where are you going?' He asked  
  
'To give you privacy, a girl just walked by, I'll be down here.'  
  
She walked off onto the shadow and watched as Blaise lured the girl in.  
  
He walked by her and she stopped him. She began to flirt with him in an obvious way.  
  
'Ugh she reminds me of Parvati and Lavender' Hermione thought.  
  
The girl began to press herself up against him.  
  
Hermione glared at the girl but calmed down and regained her composure. Blaise led her down the alley that she was in and Hermione walked down further so the girl would discover her.  
  
"Oh did you hear that?" the girl asked, she snuggled up to his arm that she was holding.  
  
Blaise looked at the girl. Her pupils dilated as she was pushed against the wall.  
  
Blaise bit down into her. He was quite rough with her. If she hadn't been in the trance she would have most likely been screaming. After a minute or so he licked over the wound and dropped the girl to the ground.  
  
Her body lay there limp looking as if all life was gone. Hermione walked closer to Blaise and the girl.  
  
"Did you kill her?" Hermione asked him aloud.  
  
"No, that's how I leave all of them." She saw blood trickling down his smooth pale skin then vanished without a trace. He turned towards her.  
  
'Shall we go or are you still hungry?'  
  
'I'm fine.' She flew up into the sky Blaise in tow.  
  
When they got back to the castle they walked into Hermione room. Blaise sat on the bed while Hermione unlaced her corset.  
  
She was in deep thought. The only thing on her mind was Draco. She was so caught up in her thought that she didn't notice Blaise walking up behind her. She had just gotten the corset off when Blaise's arms made their way around her waist.  
  
She turned around and looked at him. She knew that he wanted sex but with the events that happened today she was feeling like it.  
  
'Blaise maybe another time...' she trailed off  
  
'But Hermione...fine. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast.' He gave her a chaste kiss and left through the balcony.  
  
Hermione slipped the skirt of and put a bra on. She climbed onto her bed and lay down waiting for sleep to take her.

* * *

_**This is where I leave you.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I actually had this chapter finished like 3 days ago I just kept not putting it up. Sorry don't hate me.  
  
Next chapter: the coven and hunting  
  
You know what to do leave a review**_


	7. Quidditch game

**_Chapter 7_**

_Disclaimer: Well I'm wrapping Oreo and I'm here to say that that if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way!_

_**Kendal Nate Chursway**: I loved you fic and I am glad you enjoyed mine. Yes and you all should tell your friends about me! That would be awesome!_

_**imogenhm**: I wish I could hunt like that...It would be so cool. This story so far only shows the vampire side with violence. This chapter should show the elegant side since vampires are wise with age._

_**Emily**: Glad you like it. And I hope you enjoy this chapter_

_**princess**: Thanx and glad you enjoyed it._

_**PineappleCube**: When you leave you can only expect to come back to updates. And yes the coven this will be very interesting. More vampyres the better!_

_**Erin**: Yes that is on my profile page. High School is fine. People think that I am a junior so all is well!_

_**XxGuMmYbEaRxX**- Glad you love it. I like your fic with Vamps and Veelas..._

_Okie Dokie Let's fic it!_

* * *

Hermione awoke at 9:47 the next morning feeling very refreshed. She had put thoughts of Draco to rest. She climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom, examining herself in the mirror. Her hair was matted but besides that she looked fine.

She picked up her brush and smoothed her air out. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before going back into her room.

She got dressed into a black mid-thigh ruffle skirt, a crimson blouse and her monster boots.

She glanced at the mirror walking out of her room downstairs and to the Great Hall. She saw that Harry was sitting there along with Ginny.

'I wonder where Ron is.'

She walked over and sat next to Harry. Guys all around the Great Hall looked at him with envy, all except for Blaise and Draco; who didn't seem to be in the Great Hall. Blaise was an early riser; he liked to watch the sun rise so he was probably still out by the lake. And Draco liked to sleep in. He was the type of guy who liked to watch the sun set.

Hermione got a bowl of porridge and began to eat it. As she ate it Ginny kept glancing at her then looking at the guys at the table who were staring at her.

_(A/N: I'll tell you now I hate Ginny...I might even make her one of my human causalities...)_

Hermione though she had never said anything had a strong dislike of the red-headed girl. Hermione watched her waiting for her to say whatever was on her mind.

Finally she said "Hermione is it really necessary for you to dress so..."

"-Sluttish? That is what you were thinking wasn't it? You think that I dress like a slut. I hate to say this but I could care less what you think. I dress in what I feel comfortable in. So if you don't like it that seems to be your problem..."

She stood and left the table in a huff.

'Blaise is probably outside still' she thought walking out the great oak doors

She made her way down the trail and saw his green quidditch robes, billowing softly in the wind and he stood staring at the lake.

She walked up to him.

"We're going to the coven tomorrow" He told her "Wear an elegant dress"

"You treat me like a child not your girlfriend"

"I treat you like my girlfriend just more than other times like when the right situation comes along."

He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Blaise, I am not a child. I am 17 and know what I need to do. I don't need you telling me what to do."

"Sorry for caring..."

"Oh no do not try pinning this on me like I'm the bad guy."

"You're too smart for your own good." He laughed "You coming to root me on today"

She leaned into his chest as they settled onto the ground.

He played with her hair as they sat looking at the lake and she trace circles on his stomach with her fingers.

"I love you, Hermione..."Blaise said to her in a low husky whisper

She stopped suddenly what she was doing and looked at him taken aback.

"Blaise..."

"I mean it. I love you..."

She kissed him tenderly on the lips.

'I love you too...'

She lied on top of him, and let his tongue massage into her mouth. His hands roamed her body sensually. They finally settled on 1 place and rested on her hips.

Hermione's hands were against his chest. Hermione slowed his kiss down then sat up.

Blaise sat up as well and wrapped his arm around her waist. They sat for a while longer before getting up to leave.

Blaise walked Hermione down to the Slytherin Common Room. Hermione sat on 1 of the leather couches and waited for Blaise to get his broom.

Pansy and Lila Parkinson came down the stairs. _(sisters Lila is in 6th year)_

"What are you doing here mudblood?" Pansy asked in a bitchy tone

"I thought Draco dumped you? Come to beg for him to take you back?" Lila added

"Firstly sluts like you 2 will address me as Granger. I dumped Draco and I would never beg for anyone back. If I want them they come to me, though I am very much satisfied with Blaise. He's perfect..." Hermione trailed off turning towards the staircase.

'He's coming down.' She walked towards it and by the time she reached it he was standing before her.

Pansy and Lila were staring at her in disbelief. Wondering how she knew he was coming.

He slung his arm over her shoulder and he walked her out of the room.

The headed down to the quidditch pitch. Hermione kissed him once more before he disappeared into the locker room. Hermione was turning to leave when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that." Draco said.

"It's okay."

"I see you're still leading Blaise on..."

"I see you're still fooling around with girls..."

"You broke up with me!"

"Draco let us not get into that here. Good luck with the game."

She turned to walk away but he grabbed her hand pulling her into a kiss.

Hermione knew exactly what was happening but her body was reacting though she wanted to stop. Her body had missed the way Draco made it feel but she pushed him away and walked towards the stands.

He watched her walk away before going into the locker room as well.

Hermione sat by Ron and Harry watching the match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Hermione watched Blaise closely flinching every time Blaise a on of the beaters aimed for him.

She couldn't have been happier when Slytherin won 180-60. Blaise flew down towards her and gave her a kiss.

"Good game."

"Thanks. Meet me outside the locker room."

Hermione nodded and walked down as Blaise flew away.

She stood outside the locker room waiting for Blaise to come out.

The door opened and she walked near it. Draco came out talking to Blaise.

'What could they be talking about?'

He glanced up at her and walked towards her.

Draco waked away as Blaise grabbed Hermione's hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Hello love" He said in his normal suave voice

"What were you talking about?"

"Well Draco and I haven't really talked much since well you 2 split. You realize that we are best mates and I can keep talking to him."

"I never said you couldn't. I just don't care to talk to him anymore" she said glancing at her watch.

5:48

'When do we leave for the coven?'

'About 8'

'I want to get a shower so I think I'll head to my dorm'

He kissed her lightly on the lips before she ran up to the castle.

* * *

_**This is where I leave you**_

_**I know I said they would go to the coven but my cat died today and I can't write anymore. I loved my cat more than my life itself and now he is gone....**_

_**You know what to do leave a review**_


	8. Kristopher and the Coven

_**Chapter 8**_

_Disclaimer: Well I'm wrapping Oreo and I'm here to say that that if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way!_

_**XxGuMmYbEaRxX**-I'm cool now. I just miss him._

_**zeldarose**-who doesn't love numbers! They're awesome!_

_**imogenhm**-I have updated! So you read and review!_

_**Kendal Nate Chrusway**-This is the first of the many chapters you were waiting for._

_**PineappleCube**-Glad you love it. Love this chapter too. They all need love._

_**Kikyo-iza-bitch**- Yes Static-X is cool but you should read the fic..._

_**Emily**-Here is the next chapter!_

_**darkdreamer319**- Vamps are so awesome. And I loved Queen of the Damned! (Thank you Anne Rice)_

_**MusicMonkey88**-Thank you! Your fics are awesome!!!!_

_**GothHottie**-Glad you love it. You have a very amusing name! (That is a compliment)_

_Sorry I took so long to update. It been hard with school and the swim team. But I am here now so cool!_

* * *

When Hermione got to her room it was _6:02_. She turned the shower on and began to strip her clothes off. Quickly she got in and washed herself.

She shampooed her hair making sure she was a clean as she could possibly get. She hadn't been to the coven since she had been sired last year.

After about thirty minutes of some intense cleaning she got out of the shower and dried off. Hermione sat at her vanity brushing through her hair.

Hermione dressed in a very tight dress. It laced up like a corset and was strapless. Hermione's chest nearly poured out of it. Below her waist it flared out some. It was a deep crimson and had a flowing train at the end.

Once again she sat her vanity and pulled her hair up into an elegant bun, with spiral curls framing her face.

She applied white powder to her face shoulder and exposed chest so her skin would glow a bit more. She needed to look as pale as possible.

She finished the look off with crimson lipstick and rosy blush.

She stood slipping into her strappy shoes and grabbed a cloak.

_7:49._

Blaise arrived at her window, wearing a black suit.

"Hermione"

She turned to face him.

"Yes Blaise"

"We shall fly to my manor then the car will take us to the coven."

"Good"

"Shall we?"

She walked to the window and they jump of the balcony flying to Blaise's manor.

The car was waiting for them.

When they were seated and on the way Blaise took the opportunity to compliment Hermione's attire.

"You look more radiant than usual. You're glowing, in fact."

Hermione turned to Blaise smiling, fangs lengthened.

**_We kiss_**

**_The stars_**

He smiled back, his too longer than normal.

**_We writhe_**

**_We are_**

The car stopped in front of the doors of the coven at 8:02. Blaise got out first then helped Hermione out as well.

_**Your name**_

_**Desire**_

They walked up the stairs and through the doors. The air in the room was thick.

_**You flesh**_

_**We are**_

A man came out of the darkness and lead Blaise and Hermione into a room.

**_Cold_**

**_We're so cold_**

Hermione felt eyes on her as she walked in. They were all staring at her and Blaise.

**_We are so_**

**_Cold_**

**_We're so cold_**

A small blonde woman with glowing golden eyes came over to Blaise.

"Oh Blaise it's so good to see you again." She hugged onto his arm "Maybe you can visit me tonight when you're alone."

'Ha, a vampire version of Pansy'

**_Your mouth_**

**_This words_**

**_Silence_**

"No Celice, I will be with Hermione. Hopefully making full use of the large bed we will be sharing."

"You went back to this dirty wench after she left you"

"You dare call me a wench, I am a noble woman which is more than what I can say for you, whore."

**_It turns_**

**_Humming_**

"Mudblood"

"My blood may not be pure but at least I have not soiled my name"

Hermione walked past he girl and Blaise followed. They wove their way through people looking for a place to wait.

_**We laugh**_

_**My head**_

_**Falls back**_

Blaise and Hermione stood in a corner waiting for the head of the coven to come down.

_**Cold**_

_**We're so cold**_

_**We are so**_

_**Cold**_

_**We're co cold**_

After a few moments of waiting they heard footsteps. The people all stood as a man came down the stairs.

He had black hair that was wavy but not shaggy like Blaise's. His eyes glowed lavender, contrasting greatly with his pale skin, and his body was well sculpted.

When he reached the bottom of the stair he looked around searching. His eyes landed on Hermione. They swept over her body before he walked into the crowd.

Once he was no longer visible people went back to talking as they were before.

Hermione turned to Blaise. He was staring after the path the head of the coven had walked.

"So you noticed as well?"

"Kind of hard not to"

'Jealous Blaise'

'No'

"Hmm, Sure"

"Blaise, good to see you again. Is this Hermione?"

Hermione turned to see the man who had earlier came down the stairs.

"Yes I am" Hermione extended a hand smiling at him.

"I'm Kristopher. I am the head the coven."

"I know"

"Why don't we all go somewhere we may talk?"

Blaise walked behind Kristopher.

'Keeping him away from me, Oh thank you Blaise because I really just want to run off with him' Hermione told Blaise.

'I trust you Hermione. I don't trust him'

Hermione walked to Blaise and grabbed a hold of his hand lacing fingers with his.

Kristopher led them up to a room. He sat down on a chair and gestured for them to do the same.

"Hermione as I understand that you are close friends with Mr. Potter."

"Yes I am. But if you are going to tell me to switch sides I will not. I have been on that side since I was in first year."

"I think that you may be the person to get them to stop attacking us. You could tell Harry"

"I won't be telling Harry anytime soon" Hermione interrupted.

"I understand how you feel, but with this war going on I think the best thing to do is have them stop killing us. Let them know that we are not the enemy is the best thing to do. When it comes down to the end, Blaise with us, you with them are you going to kill him?"

"Of course not, and I wouldn't let anyone hurt him." Hermione stood and left the room.

She walked down the stairs, past the party out to the deserted patio.

'I hate to admit that I am wrong...But if I tell Harry I have to tell Ron, God knows how he'll take it or what he'll do to Blaise.'

"The question wasn't that bad Hermione." Blaise said from the doorway.

"For you, I am not all too comfortable with telling my 2 best friends that I am a vampire and would like them to stop killing my kind. You saw how Ron handled us dating last year. He'll flip."

"But you will won't you?"

* * *

**_This is where I leave you_**

**_Don't you love the way vampyres talk!!!!I do_**

**_Sorry for the long delay_**

**_I am on the swim team and now in high school so I try_**

**_You know what to do leave a review_**


	9. The coven and the list

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Disclaimer: Well I'm rapping Oreo and I'm here to say that that if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way!**_

_**valentines-hater** – This isn't soon but I try_

_**TheManWhoLetTheBoyLive**- you're welcome and here you go_

_**imogenhm**- I'm happy I updated too!_

_**PineappleCube**- I love the dress too (its mine)_

_**Midnight Walker**-Glad you like it and I love vamps too._

_**(U know I don't want to be known)-**Vampyre sex it hot. So if you don't like don't read!_

_-I know most ways that vampyre is spelt. I was just pointing out that the way I described them is spelt vampyre._

_**Okie Dokie lets fic it!**_

* * *

**__**

"I don't have any other choice now do I Blaise"

"This will do greatly for us all."

"I think we should leave now"

"But they have even seen your hunting skills yet. We are to change then go out to London for hunting."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Because this is supposed to test you, like a pop quiz and you love those."

"Well wear do I change?"

He led her to the room marked 'guest' and they walked in.

Over near the corner was an Asian style changing curtain, which Hermione went to immediately. Once she was behind it she lifted her dress up and pulled her wand out.

Hermione waved the wand down her body and the dress changed into a pair of PVC pants and matching corset top, completed with a pair of kickass boots. She walked back out Blaise who had been nonchalantly on the bed, already changed.

"Ready?"

"Wait" Hermione let her hair down, the curls cascading her shoulders. "Now I am"

She walked out of the room first. Hermione walked down the stairs slowly and carefully knowing that all eyes would be on her and Blaise.

When they reached the bottom Kristopher was standing near the door waiting.

"Ready, then?"

"Of course"

"Then let's leave"

Blaise, Kristopher, and Hermione walked through the doors and out to the car that was waiting for them. Hermione got in first followed by Blaise and Kristopher. Once the door was closed the car began to move.

Not to long they were in the Streets of London. By now this place was very familiar to Hermione. They filed out of the car and walked down an alley.

Hermione leaned against a wall while the 2 men stood behind her awaiting her next move.

'Do not kill, Hermione. It will count against you' Blaise said into her head.

'Whatever'

Hermione saw a group of older men walking by. They looked to me in their mid 20's. She walked forward a bit and caught one of the guys glaze.

He said a few words to his friends and walked towards her.

"Are you lost miss?" He had a thick Irish accent.

"No, well yes, I was with this guy and we had a falling out. I walked away and now I don't know where I am."

'This is just too easy'

"Well, where are you trying to get"

"I came from 'the Black Rose'"

"Oh I know exactly how to get there. I'll take you back"

"Oh, I don't know how to thank you. I'm Mel"

"I'm Garrett, and I was just helping a lady in need"

They walked down the alley that Blaise and Kristopher were in. They must have hid because Hermione couldn't sense them.

'Garrett, stay clam you might even like this'

Hermione shoved him against the wall that she had earlier been leaning against.

Hermione fangs lengthened as she saw his veins pulsating. She bit into his neck rather roughly and began to drink the crimson fluid.

Hermione counted how long she had been drinking. After a minute or so she licked over the 2 holes in his neck then walked away.

Hermione flew up to the top of the building and saw the 2 men waiting casually.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Hermione

"Yes, I think I have seen enough. You did quite well for only a year of immortality." Kristopher commented

"Well, why do anything if you aren't going to be good at it."

"Good then, shall we?"

He stepped of the ledge and flew down landing perfectly.

Hermione and Blaise followed his example both having Flawless landings.

The three walked over to the car that was waiting.

The car took them back to the coven.

Hermione went upstairs immediately changing back into her gown and putting her hair up once more.

'Blaise' she called out. He came to her within seconds.

"Yes"

"I'm ready to go back to school, it is rather late"

"I suppose you are right"

"This little façade I have to put on is tiring."

"I know what you mean. We'll just tell Kristopher that we must retire and then we'll leave."

She nodded to him and turned to the window.

'This is what I am now. This is most likely to be my new home after school.'

She walked out the door and followed Blaise.

'I better get used to this'

_Downstairs_

Blaise shared a few words with Kristopher and then escorted her out of the mansion.

They walked to Blaise's limo and got in. It was a much longer ride than the ride there.

They soon arrived at Blaise's manor and then flew back to the castle.

Once they were both in Hermione room she asked Blaise to unzip her gown. It fell to the floor soundlessly.

Hermione removed the garter from her leg that held her wand in place. It too fell to the floor emitting sparks as it did.

'The mood is set Hermione.' Blaise told her.

She laughed lightly.

Blaise turned her in his arms.

Their lips met in a fiery passion. He lifted her onto the bed. Just as his lips touched her neck she blurted out.

"So, Celice huh? You must like the Pansy types"

"No, she was –

"-A quick way to ease the pain of me not wanting date you? You just needed something physical. It is kind of sickening actually to think that you were actually touching that thing at one time."

"Come on Hermione you know how I feel about you. You know how much I love you"

"Tell me did you fuck Pansy too at one time? She must be good or no one would ever go to her. Was she before me? Oh I know, you should just tell me how many girls you've been with so that incase I see anymore I know what to expect."

"Come now Hermione, you're overreacting"

"No I'll go first. As you know I was innocent until you. Then Draco all summer. Your turn" She smiles evilly at him

"This isn't funny." He looked at her face "Fine, I was with Serena of Slytherin as well, never Pansy. Then you, followed by Celice, back to you, I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, but Celice was an unwanted surprise."

"Can't we just sit here and focus on us not some little whore."

'I love the way he can think like this' Hermione thought

She nodded solemnly and snuggled into his chest.

They lay back and fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_This is where I leave you_**

**_Sorry for the long delay_**

**_Consider this a late Christmas/Chanukah/Kwanzaa present_**

**_Happy new-year! (in advance)_**

**_You know what to do leave a review_**


	10. Breaking the news

**_Chapter 10_**

_**Disclaimer: Well I'm rapping Oreo and I'm here to say that that if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way!**_

_**PineappleCube**-Were you playing in the street again. Hope you're feeling better_

_**Strings3927**-Wow you reviewed a lot. Okay well I'll have to go back about the parenthesis but I had them there so you know her thought and when she is calling to another vampire. Yes smut is hot and so are vamps naturally they need to be together. Yeah someone told me to use lyrics one day and I decided to, it worked out in the end. This chapter is for you hun!_

_**LadySnake**-God Vamps are fucking awesome. Wish they were real…_

_**xPiPxmalfoyxluvrx63x**-You know you started out smart in your way of ridiculing me then mid-way you dumbed down by being redundant. Also I first offered to help but she didn't take it so I took it upon myself to point out the mistakes. Also that week I was free of any activities so I caught up on the computer_

_**Pyro666RebelliousGirl**-Why does god let you live?_

_**LoreleiRice-**I only based the story loosely of the books and if I wrote that somewhere on the story that was straight from the book tell me so that I can change it _

_**VampireMasquerade**-yes, it's the utter truth when I say that vamps are hot. _

_**Weetamo**- Vamps are awesome and I am glad you're getting into them_

_**DisguisedInnocence**- I'll tell you right now I hate Ginny but I'll try to read it_

_**Hinoki82**- Thanks, I had this written but was proof reading it and adding details _

_**Okie Dokie let's fic it

* * *

**_

Hermione woke early before Blaise and thought over last night while staring at the ceiling.

'Uh…I got emotional and jealous last night. I mean honestly I can't act like that considering that I was dating his best friend…after dating him.'

She sat up and looked at the man beside her.

'Blaise,' she began to stroke his hair.

Blaise began to come out of his slumber and looked up at Hermione

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry about last night, that was a stupid argument"

"No…"

'Shh, Blaise'

Hermione leaned down and kissed on the lips leaving a trail to his neck. She removed his shirt and pants threw them to the floor.

She unsnapped her bra and look back up at him.

He leaned up and kissed her. They passionately fought for dominance of the kiss. Hermione would roll her tongue but that only made Blaise twist his.

Before Hermione realized what had happened she was rolled over and pinned down. In a swift movement Blaise had Hermione's panties off and he thrust into her.

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath as she pulled away form Blaise.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah, you just caught me by surprise"

He kissed her again lightly and began thrusting into her.

Soon they were breathing deeper and Hermione hands were running along his lower back. She could tell he was almost there because he began to plunge harder and faster. Hermione's nails dug into his skin hard enough to make him bleed. Suddenly Climax and he fell next to her.

Hermione could see the blood on his back and it was beginning to fade away and the scars on his back disappeared.

He sat up when his breathing had gone back to normal and pulled her up with him. He began to kiss her feverishly.

She climbed over to straddle him. His hands found there way to her lower back and hers were tangled in his hair. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ms. Granger" It was McGonagall

She looks at Blaise, her eyes as wide as saucers

"Yes, Professor. Please give me a moment to get myself in proper order."

'Blaise get dressed and go out through the window'

'You don't need to tell me twice' He got up and started to put his clothes on and she began to dress into a pair of sweat pants and a white tank.

Blaise left and she closed her balcony window. Then Hermione ran to her door to answer it.

"Yes professor,"

"Ms, Granger I came here last night to check up on how the living arrangements were going. But you were not here. And I came back after the library closing hours and you still were not back. Where have you been?"

"I fell asleep in the prefect bathroom. I just got back early this morning"

"Oh I see…well be more careful where you fall asleep. In a bathtub is not a good place"

"I will Professor"

"G'day" she turned and left

Hermione let out a sigh and closed her door. But it was blocked. Draco put his boot in the way and entered.

"Lying to McGonagall, and staying out all night…Tsk-Tsk Granger."

"Now I'm Granger?"

"No, Hermione. Where were you last night?"

"At the coven with Blaise"

"Oh, and?"

"I'm going to live there after school."

"But-"

"I hate it there, yeah I know. And I'm going to tell Harry and Ron today"

"Well then"

"You need to leave now"

"Why?"

"I need to change"

"I've seen you before"

"We're not together anymore-"

"-I once made you shiver by just a touch"

"But you don't anymore so leave"

Draco backed out of the room and Hermione closed the door, locking it as well.

Hermione walked into her closet. She began to rummage around for something to wear. She pulled out a pair of black pants and a scarlet blouse.

She dressed herself and put on pair of ankle boots. After she was done she applied light make up and left for Gryffindor tower.

When Hermione got there she received her usual glares from Lavender and Parvati and there were a few others that waved, she nodded in response.

Hermione the Creevy brothers sitting near the fire going through pictures that Colin had most likely taken.

Hermione walked over to them

"Do you guys know where Harry and Ron are?"

"They got back pretty late from a Hogsmeade last night, they are probably still sleeping."

"Thanks." She told them and turned towards the dormitories.

She walked up the long spiral staircase to the 7th year boys' level and then entered.

Seamus and Dean were talking about something and Ron's curtain was around his bed.

"Ron, I need to talk to you." His curtain opened abruptly and showed him to have on a pair of khaki pants and no shirt.

"What is it, Mione?" He asked pulling a shirt over his head

"Where's Harry?"

"I'm over here." Harry said walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Gosh Harry, I know that we're comfortable together but honestly."

"What, I just got out of the shower."

"Please make yourself decent"

Hermione sat down on Ron's bed while Harry got dressed behind his curtain

"Okay I'm dressed Mione" Harry announced

"Good… sit down" she said to him, getting up from the bed to give him a spot. "I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it Herms?" Ron asked using her much hated nickname

"Well I shouldn't have kept this from you for so long, seeing as how it is a large part of who I am."

She turned around not facing the two guys she loved the most.

Hermione cast a silence spell and turned back to them.

"Ron, please do not overreact… I'm a vampire"

"…"

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity

"Hermione… a vampire" Harry said

"Yes…last year when I was first dating Blaise…we became very close and I triggered something and he lost control…he had no choice but to turn me"

"This is all Blaise's fault…now you're on the dark side" Ron said his voice getting louder with each word

"No, I'm not which is why I came here. You guys have been killing vampires but we have never been on the dark side. I came here so that you know you have a powerful ally, the best ally you could ask for"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Harry asked

"Ron…to be honest, I was afraid of his response"

"Sorry Herms" Ron said "I'll always be there for you no matter what."

"Me too"

"Thanks guys" she hugged them both then headed for the Slytherin common room

* * *

_**This I where I leave you**_

_**Sorry for the incredibly long wait**_

_**You know what to do**_

_**Leave a review**_

_**Hit the burple button**_


End file.
